


Perfect Strangers

by RileySavage7



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Lezzy Togezzy, Swearing, We need Flaritza to be okay, because canon is about to do us dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: A Flaritza AU where Maritza is a loud mouth, business mogul and Flaca is an antisocial ex-con... Obviously they're meant to be, but will they see it?





	1. Chapter 1

Maritza Ramos was a 27-year old millionaire playgirl who had a penthouse apartment in every major city in America.  
She gained her wealth by inheriting her father Alejandro's exotic car dealership. He also left her a substantial amount of cash and a mansion in Los Angeles. The mansion she sold and invested the money in a small start-up company that turned into a global cosmetic line. Maritza provided for her mother, who got nothing after her father's death since they were divorced, and her sister Lucia, who was not Alejandro's child. They lived in Miami, each with their own house and SUV. Maritza didn't have to worry about her family struggling. 

Maritza mainly lived in New York, because that was where the dealership was, but there were times when she lived in Houston, where InstaGlam's headquarters were. Today though, she was neither in New York, or Texas. She was in Vegas. The Wynn hotel to be exact. There was a big convention for America's young, rich and elite and naturally her invitation was sent out early. She was after all one of the most successful young women in the US.

More than that, Maritza loved a good party, and what was a bigger party than Vegas? A bar around every corner, beautiful women and gorgeous men with just the right amount of low morals. 

"OMG, Maritza? Is that you?", the feisty but short Latina heard as she was sitting by the bar, enjoying a class of Rèmy Martin mixed with pineapple juice. She turned around and found a blonde woman, around her age, but taller standing behind her and looking like a giddy teenager.

"It's me, Piper. Remember? We uhm, hooked up at your friend's wedding".

Maritza took a while before she actually remembered the girl. She did remember a mouthy blanca with a tendency to talk about artisan soaps during sex.

"Heeey", she said slight annoyance.

"It's been a while, right? Hey, do you maybe wanna get outta here and…."

"I'm really sorry, but I'm flying back to NYC real early tomorrow and I can't afford a late night". Maritza placed a $100 bill on the counter and lifted herself from the bar stool.

"It was real nice seeing you again, Pepper", she said as she made her way through the crowd.

"It's Piper, you bitch!", the blonde yelled out.

I'm so done with white chicks, Maritza thought.

__________________________________________________

Flaca wasn't quite sure how she ended up in Vegas, but here she was, awkwardly smiling and clapping as her best friend and the bride-to-be, Zee Cabrera was getting a lap dance from an oily, way too muscular male stripper.

Maybe the 25-year old Flaca would have enjoyed it more if it was a sexy female stripper, but then again she didn't like the exploitation of woman and their sexuality.

"What's the matter? You ain't having fun, maid of honour?", Daya, her other friend, asked.

"It ain't that, I'm just a little tired. I think I should go back to my room".

"We know you ain't into dudes; we could hook you up with a girl, don't worry", Daya said and nudged Flaca with her elbow.

"Nah, I just need some sleep. Our plane leaves at eight, that's early".

Daya conceded. "Alright, you get some sleep. Imma look after these two", she said and pointed towards Zee and Michelle, who were both enjoying the attention of the stripper.

Flaca made her way out of the club and hurried down the street. They were staying at an okay hotel that would've been considered a good one, had it not been directly across from the Wynn. As she was about to cross the street, a big black Range Rover almost ran her over. Paralyzed by what had almost happened, Flaca couldn't move. One of the backdoors flung open and out hopped a tiny girl, dressed in a form-fitting teal dress and stappy six-inch stilettoes. 

"Oh my God, you're okay right?", the girl asked.

Flaca regained the ability to speak, but then her eyes locked with the girl's. She was so beautiful, Flaca thought.

"It was my driver's fault. But don't worry, I won't be using him anymore".

Flaca stepped to the side of the street, feet firmly on the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?", Maritza asked again.

"I'm f-fine. I w-was just… I'm fine now".

Maritza sized the girl up. She was tall, much much taller than Maritza. She had long black hair, straight too. She was pretty. Maritza had seen prettier, but still, she couldn't quite stop looking at her. 

"Stay right here", Maritza ordered and walked off to the Range. After exchanging some words with the driver, the vehicle drove off.

Maritza returned to Flaca's side. "He said he's sorry, but I'm still calling the supervisor in the morning".

"I'm okay, really. Next time I'll check before I cross the street". Flaca offered a weak smile.

Maritza looked at her Rolex. 21:19. The night was still young.

"Let me buy you a drink, just to calm you down. We can have one at the Wynn. I'm staying there". Maritza took the girl's hand and lead her through the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, this place is beautiful", Flaca gasped as her eyes scanned the foyer.

An attendant welcomed them. "Miss Ramos, I see you're back. Would you like a glass of scotch? It's our recommended nightcap".

"No thank you, Dave. But I would like a table for two at Harrier's. Could you make that happen?".

The waiter, worker, whatever he was, thought for a minute. "I don't believe they take new tables after nine for dinner service but, I'm sure once I explain that it's you…"

"Great, thanks, Dave. We'll make ourselves comfortable in the bar over there. Please tell us when our table is ready".

Maritza, still holding Flaca'a hand, walked off before Dave could say anything else. 

The two sat down at the bar. The bartender also seemed to know Maritza.

"Ah, Miss Ramos, what can I get for you and your new friend?", he asked.

Flaca winced. New friend? How many 'friends' did this woman have.

"Two classes and a bottle of Cristal, please". The bartender nodded and proceeded to fix the drinks.

"So you come here a lot?", Flaca asked nervously. She was afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"Whenever my work brings me to Vegas I tend to stay here. I like the service".

Flaca nodded. She would too, if she was as pretty and seemingly rich as this woman.

"What about you? I detect a New York accent. Am I right?".

Flaca smiled. Somehow everything this girl did brought a smile to her face.

"Yeah, I grew up in Harlem, but I live in the city right now".

Maritza grew up in the Hamptons, then moved in with her dad in an upscale Manhattan townhouse after the divorce. She's never even been to Harlem.

"And what do you do for a living?", she asked the girl dressed in all black.

"I work at an old record store. We sell records and band tees and stuff".

"That sounds like fun. So what brings you to the glitz and glam of Vegas then?", Maritza asked as she took another sip of the champagne.

"My best friends' bachelorette party. She's always wanted to come here".

"Why are you not with them then?".

Flaca shook her head. "Not really my scene, I'd just kill the vibe with my sad face so I'd rather let them enjoy themselves. Besides, it's our second day and I can only take so much crazy partying".

Dave skipped over to where the girls were sitting.

"Miss Ramos, we got you a table at Harrier's. And the executive chef wants to know if he can prepare a special seafood dish for you and your companion? He said you enjoyed it when he served it to you in Seattle".

Maritza looked over at Flaca. "You like seafood?"

Flaca nodded in the affirmative.

"We'll have what he has planned then".

"Fantastic. Care to follow me?".

The two girls walked behind Dave.

"What exactly is this guy?", Flacs quietly asked.

"Concierge. He's basically here to keep the important people happy".

_____________________________

Dinner was lovely. Flaca hadn't had food like that ever in her life. And the company wasn't bad either. The petite girl made her laugh. They had so much in common too. Flaca wanted to know more about her, but was too scared to ask. How do you ask a person how they're so wealthy and important? 

Maritza liked talking to Flaca. She was different from all the other women she knew. It was as if Maritza only had to be herself with this girl.

"I loved this chocolate mousse cake, by the way", Flaca said as she dipped her spoon back into the dessert.

"Yeah, I can tell by the chocolate on you face", Maritza said with a giggle and leaned over to wipe it from Flaca's cheek. Their faces were painstakingly close, but Maritza pulled away.  
"I love it too. I always have it when I'm in Vegas".

Flaca looked at the clock on her phone. "I didn't realize it was this late already. I have to go".

Maritza checked her diamond timepiece. It was only 10:55, surely this mystery girl could stay for a few more hours. If Maritza was being honest, she'd been hoping their night could end in her top floor suite. More specifically, the bed in her top floor suite. 

"I'm really sorry, but we have an early flight back home tomorrow and I don't wanna oversleep". 

Maritza smiled at the irony. She had used that exact excuse on the white girl just hours before.

"I understand. I won't lie though, I was hoping this night would end differently, but it's fine". Maritza waved the waiter near.

"What do you mean, differently?", Flaca enquired.

"Well, I don't just spend $4000 on a girl for nothing", she said nonchalantly. She settled the bill and the waiter was off again.

"Wait, are you telling me you only took me to dinner in an attempt to hook up with me?", Flaca felt slightly offended.

"Well, unless I misread your deal…", Maritza countered and took a sip of white wine.

"No, I do like girls but…"

"But what?", Maritza looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm not some prostituta you can buy con comido elegante y vino caro. You don't even know me".

Maritza rolled her eyes. "I know girls like you mija. Don't act like this didn't impress the panties off of you", she said as she hovered her hands above the table. "You liked all of it".

"Actually, pandeja, I liked you… but I guess I'm just a fool", Flaca said and got up from the table.

"I could do better anyway", Maritza said bitterly and watched as Flaca walked away. She wasn't sure if the girl had heard her or not, but she hoped that she didn't. Maritza was only frustrated, she's so used to getting what she wants that it kills her when she can't have something. Maritza walked out in an attempt to catch up to the girl, but she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Flaca woke up with a groggy throat and a banging headache. She had stormed out of a fancy restaurant in a fancy hotel after some rich bitch treated her like a hooker who wasn't used to anything good.

She had entered her room, took to her bed and cried herself to sleep. She hated feeling so stupid. Like anyone like that could actually like her. Fuck her, Flaca thought. Fuck her if she feels she could do better. Fuck her if she thinks her money makes her better. Fuck her, whoever the fuck she is.

Flaca checked the clock on her phone. It was seven thirty. They were never gonna reach the airport in time.

_____________________

Maritza looked out the window as the plane took off. She wondered whether the mystery girl made her flight. Whatever, Maritza thought. I shouldn't give a shit about her. I hooked up with that hot waitress anyway.

But Maritza still thought of her. How she smiled and how her smile made Maritza smile. Damn. Maritza needed to stop thinking about her. She was a silly little girl who was too dumb to see what a good time she could've had. Maritza would've given her a night to remember for the rest of her life. Could've made her achieve multiple orgasms that would rock her world forever. But she was a dumb little kid who defied the Maritza Ramos. And that's all she would ever be.

__________________________________________________

"So with that, I'm saying we need to expand. The orders are flooding in and our showroom is in no way big enough", Joe Caputo said as he explained their problem to his boss, Maritza Ramos.

"What should we do about this then?", Maritza asked.

"We don't have lots of options, the only thing that comes to mind is buying the two properties adjacent to the dealership. The fast-food place and the little shop. I think they sell t-shirts or something there".

Maritza thought for a while. "Buying the two properties and then destroying them?".

Joe nodded. "And it'll cost about $35 000. Peanuts, if you compare the $950 000 worth of Ferrari we could be selling".

"Do it", Maritza said without hesitation.

Joe clapped his hands. "That's what I'm talking about".

Maritza smiled, but swiveled her chair and looked out the window of the skyscraper. It had been two weeks, but she still thought of the mystery girl. At first Maritza thought she could forget about her by sleeping with some hot girls and getting wasted on Ciroc, but somehow the mystery girl still found her way into her thoughts.

How could she turn me down? I'm beautiful, smart and not to mention rich and influential.

Maritza hated not getting what she wanted, so she knew she would never stop thinking about the girl unless she found her and finished what she started. 

"Lorna! Get in here", she called her personal assistant.

Lorna nearly burst though the door. "Yes Miss R?", she asked out of breath.

"I need you to find somebody for me".

"Who?", Lorna asked with excited eyes.

"I-I don't know her name… but she works at a record store in the city. They also sell t-shirts", Maritza said.

"Miss R, there are loads of record stores in New York and…"

"And I don't care Lorna. She's between 23 and 26 years old, Latina, her favorite band is The Smith's and she wears black. That's all I got for ya. Make it happen Lorna".


	4. Chapter 4

Flaca couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her boss and the owner of the store, Alex, was selling. To some company.

"Alex, you can't be serious right? This store is your life".

"Times are tough Flaca. And they are offering me a good amount", Alex said in her husky voice.

"But where am I gonna get another job? Not a lot of people will be willing to give an ex-con a job".

"You spend a year in a minimum security prison for being affiliated with a cartel. That's only cos your brother implicated you. You were innocent".

"But ain't nobody gone see it like that".

"I'm sorry, Flaca, but it's how it is. Ramos Exóticos were pretty generous".

And with that, Flaca had no job. She was barely scraping by as it is. She fell down on her couch and grabbed her cell phone. She needed to know more about this stupid dealership that was ruining her life. She Googled the name of the dealership and the first picture that pops up ain't a car…

_______________________

"Okay, well… we have some hits", Lorna says as she placed a stack of papers in front of Maritza.

"These are the Facebook profiles that matched your description".

Maritza looked through the first few. They weren't her. "These aren't her Lor- ".  
She saw her picture and checked the name. "Marisol Gonzales", she whispered almost.

"I take it that's her?".

Maritza nodded. She almost smiled, but then she saw where the girl was working. Vause Music Shoppe. The same store she's destroying in a few days time.

_______________________

Flaca wasn't sure what to think. This girl, this 27 year old Maritza Ramos, was the same rich bitch who made her feel like a cheap hooker two weeks ago in Vegas. The same girl who said she could do better than Flaca. Now she was destroying Flaca's life.

Flaca had thought about her before, but then quickly got rid of her. Now she was back in her life, ruining it once again.

Was this on purpose? Did she look Flaca up just so she could ruin her life? Was she still upset about what happened?

Flaca decided to face her the next day. She wanted answers.

__________________________________________________

Maritza was late that morning. She couldn't sleep after learning that she was essentially ruining this girl's life. Maritza spent her night reading Marisol's page. She learned that her mother was sick and that her brother was in jail. She learned so much that made her feel so guilty.

Maritza got out of bed at nine, two hours later than usual. She tied her hair in a loose bun and proceeded to brush her teeth in her all white bathroom. When she heard the buzz of her door buzzer she was quite surprised. She wasn't expecting anyone. She flung over her dark purple silk robe over her matching camisole. She checked the monitor and almost fainted when she saw who it was. She unlocked the door and slowly opened.

"Hello, Miss Ramos. Do you have a few minutes? I'd like to talk to you."

Maritza swallowed hard. She stepped out of the way so Marisol could enter her luxury apartment.

"Hi", Maritza said. She sat down on the sofa and gestured to the taller girl to sit as well.

"Nah, I don't wanna sit. I just wanna know why the fuck you insisting on ruining my life"

Maritza got up. "I didn't know, okay. I didn't know you worked there, I hardly knew your name".

"Looks like you know it now", Flaca said as she looked at the coffee table and saw her printed out Facebook profile.

"You're one to talk… how did you find out where I live?".

Flaca fiddled with her fingers. "Whatever. Just tell me, did you do all of this just to get back at me for not sleeping with you?"

"What?! No! God no. I was upset, but I would never do that. To anyone".

Flaca shook her head. "But you could… And that's the worst part". Flaca walked out of the apartment, but Maritza grabbed her by the arm. 

"Marisol, wait, I'm sorry. Really".

"You should be, Maritza. Cos you fucking ruined me. Alex gave me a job cos we grew up together and she knows I'm not a criminal… but the rest of the world ain't gone give me a job".

She loosened herself from Maritza's grip and walked out of the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Maritza didn't care that she was dressed in very revealing pajamas only, she still chased after Flaca. 

"Marisol, wait! She got in the elevator with Flaca. "I'll get you a job".

Flaca rolled her eyes. "I don't want your handouts. I want nothing to do with you". The elevator opened and Flaca walked out. Maritza followed her, now in the lobby.

"It won't be a handout. I swear. I just feel bad and quiero ayudar".

Flaca turned around and so did most of the people in the lobby.

"Lo siento por Vegas y todo lo demás", Maritza said with a pleading voice.

"Encuentra a alguien más para calmar tu conciencia", Flaca said and walked out of the building.

__________________

Maritza didn't go to work that day. Instead she stayed in bed and ate half a key lime pie. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to fix things.

Around six, Flaca heard a knock on her door. She was dressed in nothing but an oversized Mickey Mouse t-shirt and socks that weren't matching. She looked through the peephole and saw a bunch of red roses, blocking the peephole. She flung the door open and saw Maritza. The petite girl wore a black jumpsuits and tan coloured heels. Her hair looked as if it had just been done and her make-up was immaculate.

"What do you want?", Flaca asked, trying her hardest not to look impressed.

"I bought you these to show how sorry I am. I hope you like roses".

"Fuck off, Maritza", Flaca said and slammed the door shut".

"I'm not leaving, you know. I'm staying here all night to show just how much I want your forgiveness".

Flaca thought she'd tire after an hour or two, but by 10, Maritza was still there. Flaca knew the streets were dangerous late at night, so she went and opened the door.

"Finally", Maritza said as she got up from the pavement. 

"What exactly do you want from me?".

Maritza held the bouquet of flowers out. "I want you to take these roses and I want you to accept my sincere apology. I'd also like some water. Kinda thirsty".

Flaca took the flowers and made way so Maritza could enter her place.

Maritza immediately made herself comfortable, sitting on the sofa where Flaca liked sitting. The taller girl put the roses in a vase and placed a glass of water in front of Maritza.

"Thank you. Uhm, this isn't tap water, is it?", the shorter girl asked.

"No, and I didn't spit in it either", Flaca said with a grin on her face.

Maritza's eyes widened, but she still took a sip of the water.

"Can you please leave now?", Flaca asked.

"Do you accept my apology?".

"Fuck, you got a real one track mind", Flaca said. "And you're stubborn as hell".

Maritza laughed. "I'm stubborn? Mami, you made me sit outside your apartment for four hours".

Flaca sat down next to Maritza, not that there was any other place to sit.

"I didn't make you do anything. You rocked up here with flowers and a Messiah complex, expectin' me to forgive you for all the shit you've caused".

"Do. You. For. Give. Me?", Maritza asked again.

"I forgive you", Flaca said.

A smile adorned Maritza's already beautiful face. "Good. Thank you. And I also forgive you… for being so stubborn".

Flaca rolled her eyes. "Can you please leave now?"

"I have a job offer for you", Maritza said with a hopeful smile.

"What do I know about exotic cars?", Flaca asked.

"What do I know about them? But it's not that. I have an InstaGlam store opening in New York City soon and I'm looking a a receptionist".

Flaca raised an eyebrow and Maritza nearly whimpered at the sight of her. She was so beautiful when she was unaware of it.

"I promise it's not a handout. If you suck at the job, I won't hesitate to fire you".

Flaca still wasn't sure about the whole thing. She did want another job, but it just seemed like she was compromising too much. Five hours ago she still hated this woman.

"I just want to make amends. No ulterior motives, promise". Maritza bit down on her lip.

"Okay", Flaca conceded. 

Maritza looked like she had just made another million. She smiled and got up from the sofa.

"You'll be receiving further details in the mail", Maritza said and headed for the door. Flaca walked passed her and they both stood by the door.

"I must say, this is a less intimidating version of you", Maritza said as she looked at Flaca. The taller girl had legs for days and she was showing them off in this getup. 

"Oh I'm always intimidating, no matter what I'm wearing… or not wearing". Flaca opened the door and waved Maritza off. 

"I'll see you around", Flaca said and gave half a smile.

"I'm sure of it", Maritza said and walked towards her car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been so busy with another fandom, but I'll never forget my OTP. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Maritza woke up to the sound of her daughter calling her . She was hopping on the bed. Maritza rolled over. It was nine in the morning, but it was Saturday, so she didn't have to get up. 

"Morning mija. What are you doing here? You should be sleeping".

"I'm not tired", the four year said and fell down on the bed.

"Okay then, but you should get breakfast. Is Brook up yet?", Maritza asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'll go check", the toddler said and disappeared out if the room.

Maritza had fallen pregnant when she was twenty-three years old. She thought Eduardo loved her, but then she found out he was only looking to inherit rich. She broke up with him, but found out two months later that she was pregnant with the gold digger's child. She of course kept the baby, how could she not? But Eduardo only sees her every other weekend. Furthermore, Juliana has an au pair who looks after her twenty-four seven. Maritza even bought the twenty-one year old Brook a condo nearby, for when Maritza needed privacy.

Juliana skipped into the room followed by a sleepy Brook.

"Julie said you wanted to see me, Miss Ramos", the girl says tired.

"What? No. I said check if Brook is awake. But since you are, how about pancakes for breakfast?".

Brook nodded and left with Juliana trailing behind.

_____________________

FIaca had to readjust her gaze. She was unsure if whether or not she was seeing things. Maritza Ramos was walking into the cafe with a little girl and another woman. They looked like a family.

"Ey, Flaca, you hear what I just said?", Chef Gloria asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Not paying attention. Right. Go get that table's order".

Flaca had been working in the cafe for a week, to make some money while she waits Maritza's letter in the mail. She walked up to the table and saw Maritza playing with the little kid. She was too preoccupied to see Flaca approaching them.

"Hi, my name is Marisol and I'll be your server today. Have you had a chance to look at our menu?"

Maritza looked up and their eyes met.

"Uhm, y'all wanted pancakes this morning, right gang?", Brook asked. Juliana gave an energetic nod, but Maritza just kept her gaze on Flaca.

"Uhm, three servings of pancakes then? Toppings?"

"Strawberries and whipped cream for me", Juliana said.

"I'd like blueberry pancakes, no topping", the cute Asiany girl said.

"Actually, I just want an espresso. Double", Maritza said and checked on her cellphone.

"Okay then", Flaca said and made her way to the counter. "Table six wants a blueberry pancake stack, a plain stack with strawberries and cream and a double espresso", she told her friend Maria, who worked the register. Had it not been for Maria, she wouldn't have gotten the job.

Maria relayed the order to the kitchen.

"Hey, Maria, do you know them people at table six?", Flaca asked.

"Yeah… they come in here almost every other weekend. Leave a big ass tip too, you lucky you got that table".

Flaca tried not to look directly at the table.

"And they been coming here for long?"

Maria raised an eyebrow. "What up with all these questions?".

"Just curious".

"They been coming here for like, a year".

Flaca slowly nodded her head.

"Two pancakes, blueberry and strawberries and whipped cream and an espresso at the pass", Gloria yelled. Flaca picked up the tray and served Maritza and her family.

"Thank you", the other woman said sweetly.

"My pleasure", Flaca said and disappeared again.

After they finished their meal, Maritza signals for the check. As Flaca arrives, the woman and the little girl make their way out of the cafe.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi again", Maritza said with a smile.

"Hey", Flaca said and placed the bill in front of Maritza.

"That was my…"

"Yeah, I figured". Flaca wasn't really in the mood for long conversations. 

"The store will be opening in two weeks. I'd like for you to drop by my office so we can finalize some things".

"What happened to getting a letter in the mail?", Flaca inquired.

"Apparently that's not how it works. You know where my office is, right? If you don't, you can drop by my place tomorrow… I'll be home".

Flaca rolled her eyes. So this chica actually gonna pretend like I ain't just found out she's got a girlfriend and a kid and yet she's out in Vegas seducing women?, Flaca thought.

"If it ain't right to get a letter in the mail, how's it right to visit your house on a Sunday?".

Maritza smiled. "Okay, come by my office then. Please?".

Flaca nodded.

Maritza smiled and paid the bill. She hurried out of the cafe and when Flaca checked the bill, she knew why.

The chick gave her a $200 tip.

__________________________________________________

Flaca looked and felt out of place in the big skyscraper. A bubbly woman walked up to her and started talking in a strong Italian American Jersey accent. 

"Marisol, sweety. I'm Lorna. Miss Ramos has been expecting you. Follow me".

They took a long and slightly awkward elevator trip to the top floor. 

Maritza had her name on her office door in golden letters. Flaca rolled her eyes at the pretentiousness of it all. Lorna knocked on the door.

"Let her in", Maritza could be heard saying. Lorna opened the door for Flaca. 

Flaca closed the door behind her. 

Maritza was sitting on her desk, wearing a super revealing dusty pink dress that complimented her skin tone wonderfully.

"Hello", she said cheerfully.

Flaca gave half a smile. "Hi".

"Thanks for coming today. I'll get straight to it. I want you to work as a receptionist at our new salon. Why? Because you've got the look we're going for and the style to match. You're also completely capable of holding your own".

Maritza held a contract out for the girl.

"Read over this and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask".

Flaca took the two sheets of paper and read over it. The hours seemed reasonable and the money was good. Really good.

"And this what all the other receptionists get paid?", she asked sternly.

"You can check even", Maritza said and nudged Flaca against the arm. "But look, you can read through it and then sign".

"Okay", Flaca said. She reached into her jeans' pocket and places $200 on Maritza's office desk.

"What's this?".

"That tip was ridiculous. I can't accept it".

"I always tip that way. Plus, your service was great".

"The bill wasn't even $40. I'm sorry, but I won't take it. I can't". 

Maritza smiled at Flaca. "You're incredible, do you know that?".

"What's your girlfriend gonna say about that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> My Flaritza heart is breaking, if you can believe the spoilers floating around...


	8. Chapter 8

"My what?", just then Brook and Juliana made their way into the office.

"How did you guys get in here? Lorna!".

Juliana ran towards her mommy and hugged her.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. You want anything, Miss Ramos?", Brook asked.

"Can I get ice-cream, mommy?".

Maritza nodded and watched as Brook and Juliana left the office. She stood up and was now facing Flaca.

"You thought Brook was my girlfriend?".

Flaca swallowed hard.

"She's my au pair. She looks after my daughter, Juliana".

"I just… when I saw you I thought that…"

Maritza gave an endearing smile. She thought the other girl looked so cute when she was stammering because of nerves.

"I may be many things, but I'm not a cheater. Womanizer yes, cheater no".

Flaca grinned, but then shifted back to being serious. "I'll read this and get back to you", she said stiffly.

Maritza nodded approvingly and watched as the taller girl walked out of her office.

__________________________________________________

"Damn, girl. This is good money. You gotta take this", Daya said as she scanned the contract.

"I can't work for her. She… we… it wouldn't be right".

"Why not?", Zee asked.

"Maybe cos she likes her", Michelle noted.

"I don't like her! Don't be crazy" Flaca said defensively and took a sip of beer. "She's a bitch".

Daya smiled and put her arm around Flaca. "So are you".

The girls all laughed, but Flaca couldn't help but feel a weird feeling at the back of her throat.

She couldn't be in love with Maritza. She technically still hated the woman. Plus, they had nothing in common and Maritza was of the impression that she could do better than Flaca. No, they were never gonna be anything.

________________________

Maritza rolled over to find a head on the pillow next to hers. She quickly sat up straight and realized this wasn't her apartment. Fuck, she thought, she slept over.

She generally never breaks her rule of not staying over.

"Good morning", Artesian said and hugged Maritza.

"Hey, uhm… I'm really late and…"

"Please stay for breakfast. You never stay over and I thought…"

"You thought wrong, sorry. I really have to go".

________________________

Maritza downed two Advils with her morning coffee and got a call from Lorna.

"Um, there's someone here to see ya".

Maritza hoped that it was Marisol.

"Come through", she said and checked the mirror on her desk to see if her make-up and hair looked fine.

"Hi", she heard from across the room. It was in fact Marisol, dressed in all black, as per usual. Maritza smiled when she saw her.

"Coming to make my day?", Maritza asked.

Flaca walked to her desk and sat down on one of the chairs apposite Maritza's. "I looked it over and I can't accept it. Sorry".

"What? Why not?", Maritza got out of her chair and stood at her desk. 

"I don't wanna feel like I owe you something. If I take this job… it'd be like you got power over me or something", Flaca also got up, standing right in front of Maritza.

"I'm the one who owes you. And I'm not doing you a favour, I'm making amends".

Maritza grabbed the contract from Flaca's hand.

"I'll ask you one more time to sign it, then I'm done. Marisol, please sign this contract".

Flaca winced when she heard Maritza use her name like that.

"I… I can't". 

Maritza took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Fine… he terminado. You can leave, I won't bother you ever again".

Flaca nodded. "Have a nice life, I guess", she said and turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draaaaaaama!


	9. Chapter 9

Flaca felt bad for turning down the job offer, but she knew it was the best decision in the long run. She didn't want Maritza to own her in that way… even though now she'd never see the petite girl again. 

"You're an idiot", Daya said as the two friends walked into a shoe store in the mall.

"No, I'm not. You don't know what she's like. She'd hang this thing over my head forever and I can't live with that".

Daya rolled her eyes. Her friend could be so stubborn and oblivious sometimes. "You know you probably won't see her again, right?".

Flaca looked down, trying to hide her emotions from her friend. A small part of her did think Maritza would end up at her doorstep with a bouquet of red roses and another apology, but she never came and it had been several days. 

"I don't care if I never see her again", Flaca lied and tried to change the subject. "Why are we even in this store? We can't afford nothing here".

"It's called window shopping, fool", Daya said and walked up to a pair of Louboutin's. 

Flaca rolled her eyes, and just as she was about to join Daya, she noticed a curly haired girl, staring at a pair of burgundy heels. It was Maritza's daughter. Flaca looked around, but didn't see the child's mother. Flaca walked closer and noticed Juliana had tears in her eyes and looked lost.

"Hey, mija", Flaca said and kneeled down next to the girl.

"Hello", she said back, eyes brimming with tears.

"Where's your mommy?".

"I don't know", the girl said and tears had started to roll down her cheeks. Flaca stood up straight and looked down at the toddler. 

"Do you wanna come with me and go look for her?".

"But you're a stranger".

Flaca smiled. "No I'm not. I'm friends with your mommy, Maritza and… I know your nanny… uh, Brook, right?".

Juliana nodded, eyes wide with amazement. Flaca took her by the hand and walked out of the store without even alerting Daya. 

"Where is the last place you saw your mommy?".

"Uhm, I don't remember. They sell grown-up clothes there".

Flaca scanned the food court, no sign of Maritza. The walked for almost ten minutes before Flaca recognized Maritza's voice. It was shouting at a mall cop.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T DO FIND MY DAUGHTER I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!".

The mall cop was about to say something, when Juliana loosened her hand from Flaca's and ran towards her mother.

"Oh my goodness, Juliana! Where were you baby? Mommy was so worried. Why did you walk off without me?". Maritza hugged her daughter tight.

"I'm sorry", the little girl said.

"It's okay, mija. Are you okay? Did anyone try to hurt you?".

Juliana shook her head. "I was safe. She helped me find you". Juliana pointed to Flaca, who was standing a few feet away. 

Maritza got up from her kneeling position, with Juliana firmly holding her hand, and walked towards Flaca.

"Thank you, so much. I don't wanna know what coulda happened if you didn't…"

"But nothing happened. She's safe and back with you".

"Thanks to you. Thank you, Marisol".

Flaca smiled, but when her eyes locked with Maritza's, she gulped down her smile.

"Well, I gotta go. My friend… she… must be looking for me".

"I understand. Thank you again… Nunca olvidare está", Maritza said and turned to walk away with her daughter.

Fuck it, Flaca though, I do like her.


	10. Chapter 10

Maritza admonished herself for not taking care of her baby, but she was eternally grateful for Flaca's intervention. That's why she was standing in front of the girl's apartment with a bunch of red roses and a box from a bakery. She knocked twice before Flaca opened the door.

The taller girl was dressed in grey boyshorts and a black tank top. Her long hair was tied and she wearing reading glasses. Maritza's mouth went try instantly. This girl looked hot anytime of day.

"Hi. I just… I brought you this".

Flaca took the flowers and inspected them. "Thank you, Maritza, but you didn't have to".

"I also made some calls and", she held out the box. "Chocolate mousse cake from the Wynn. I remembered that you loved it".

Flaca wanted to roll her eyes so bad, but she was impressed and she didn't feel the need to hide it anymore. "I'm not eating alone", she said and opened the door wider so Maritza could come in.

_______________________

"Juliana said you were in a grown-up store", Flaca said and took another spoonful of cake.

"God, really? She's getting too old. I was at Victoria Secret", Maritza said , causing Flaca to giggle.

"You're pretty when you laugh", Maritza said casually.

They were sitting next to each other on Flaca's sofa.

"Only when I laugh?", Flaca asked kind of dejected.

"What I meant was, when you're not laughing, and you're wearing all black and… you're all aloof… Then you're sexy. So sexy that I forget how beautiful you are". Maritza leaned closer as she spoke. 

Flaca instinctively leaned in too. She could smell Maritza's perfume. It smelled expensive, if that made sense.

"So can I kiss you?", the shorter girl asked. 

"No me hagas esperar màs".

Maritza leaned in closer and could almost reach Flaca's mouth. She was so close to tasting the younger girl's lips. She pecked Flaca's lips softly at first, but then tugged on her bottom lip and darted her tongue out slowly.

Flaca welcomed her tongue in by parting her lips and pushing her mouth more forcefully into Maritza's. Maritza slowly pulled away, her lips curving into a smug smile when she saw Flaca's closed eyes and visible erratic heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don't know when I'll be updating again, but don't worry - I will update it.


	11. Chapter 11

Maritza laid on the rug, shoes off , earrings out. Flaca held the tiny girl in her arms and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"You vacuum this carpet, right?", Maritza asked. Flaca couldn't help but giggle. She sat up straight, causing Maritza to jerk and also sit up. 

"What's the matter?", Maritza asked, genuinely concerned.

"You're okay with taking things slow, right?".

Maritza leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Flaca's lips. "Of course. I mean… I'm not expecting sexy times right away, I still have to woo you".

Flaca raised an eyebrow, Maritza's weakness. "Woo me?".

"Yeah, like, take you out to dinner, buying you a Burkin bag… or a Porsche".

"No, no, no. I don't want any of that. I'm serious, Maritza".

The older girl smiled. She knew just how to rile Flaca up. 

"I promise I won't buy you nice things".

Flaca grinned and gave Maritza a kiss on the forehead.

"I really like you, Marisol", Maritza said and played with the taller girl's bangs.

"Two things: don't mess with my hair, and don't call me that ever again".

Maritza looked confused, but stopped playing with Flaca's hair. "What should I call you then?".

"Flaca. Call me Flaca".

Maritza smirked at the nickname, but nodded.

"Damn, I have to go", Maritza said as she checked her phone.

"Alright", Flaca said and got up from the rug, holding her hand out for Maritza to grab hold of.

"I have like, three meetings tomorrow and I like tucking Juliana in when she goes to bed".

"Chill, I understand. Go on, get outta here and go tuck your baby in", Flaca said and hugged Maritza from behind.

Maritza moaned, she loved feeling Flaca's long frame against her. "Don't do that, or I might not leave".

__________________________________________________

Maritza couldn't really focus on anything the following day. All she thought about was Flaca and the passionate kiss they shared. She'd never kissed anyone else like that and she wasn't sure what to do next.

Yes, she wanted Flaca to be in her life, but she was Maritza Ramos, and Maritza Ramos didn't do relationships. She didn't send good morning texts, she didn't do online shopping to buy some girl a vintage The Smith's tee and she certainly never wanted to stay the night… but with Flaca it was different. She had become guilty of all those things. And it made her incredibly nervous. 

Lorna waltzed into the office with a huge grin on her face. "Sorry for interrupting. Miss R, but you have a visitor".

"I don't have another meeting until two, Lorna. You ought to know that".

"She's kind of a walk-in", Lorna said with a grin and before Maritza could say anything else, Aleida walked in.

"Heeeey, kiddo. Ain't you happy to see your godmother?", she asked and walked over to Maritza's desk. 

"Aleida… what… what are you doing here?", Maritza asked, completely perplexed by the visit of her most intense and crazy relative.

"I came to visit you. What the fuck else? I ain't seen you in seven months".

"Right, and how was prison?".

Aleida scoffed. "They put me in a white collar prison. Emphasise on white. Demasiadas perras blancas".

"Well, I'm glad to see you're out".

Aleida sat down on chair opposite Maritza. "Glad enough to give me a place to stay until I find my feet?".

There it was. The favour Maritza had expected and had been dreading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...   
> Is it even worth it to keep on writing this? I mean, the ship is sinking and I can't pull it out of the water all by myself. 
> 
> I genuinely love this story and I want to continue it - but it's hard when I don't get any feedback from my readers. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want me to continue this work.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts down below


End file.
